The present invention relates to superconducting electronic devices, and more specifically, a microwave combiner and distributer for quantum signals using frequency-division multiplexing.
In telecommunications, frequency-division multiplexing is a technique by which the total bandwidth available in a communication medium is divided into a series of non-overlapping frequency sub-bands, each of which is used to carry a separate signal. This allows a single transmission medium such as the airways, a cable, or an optical fiber to be shared by multiple independent signals.
In physics and computer science, quantum information is information that is held in the state of a quantum system. Quantum information is the basic entity of study in quantum information theory, and can be manipulated using engineering techniques known as quantum information processing. Much like classical information can be processed with digital computers, transmitted from place to place, manipulated with algorithms, and analyzed with the mathematics of computer science, analogous concepts apply to quantum information. Quantum systems such as superconducting qubits are very sensitive to electromagnetic noise, particularly in the microwave and infrared domains.